


A Collision of Bad Faith

by likeanoath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood Society, Wizarding Traditions, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeanoath/pseuds/likeanoath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.</p><p>Sixteen year old Draco Malfoy hadn't planned on being an Omega. He wasn't weak, nor was he breakable and he most certainly was not submissive thankyouverymuch.</p><p>Too bad nobody else seemed to think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU which diminishes anything that happened in the books apart form the fact that Harry is the Boy Who Lived and everything pre Harry arriving at Hogwarts remains true. They are in their sixth year and in this universe Harry is believed to have successfully defeated Voldemort the first time round and there is no sign of his (possible) return (so far). This story has been on my computer for far too long in bullet proof form and only now have I actually gotten the time to properly write it. Having said that, it is unbeta'd so hopefully it doesn't suck. It is Draco/OMC, 'cause I wanted more of it but could never find any to read. (Also because my Draco/Harry is shit compared to the brilliant Draco/Harry's out there.)

* * *

His father was upset. An outsider wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, but to someone who knew Lucius Malfoy well enough, they'd be able to notice the faint grimace around his thin lips and the harsh tint in his grey eyes. And if there was one subject Draco excelled at effortlessly, it was knowing his father.

"I'm sorry." It was the first words Draco had said since finding out. Shame filled his entire body as the burden of disappointment rested upon his shoulders. His entire life, as short as it was, he spent devoted to making sure he was the best possible version of himself, one his parents could be proud of. He abided by all of the rules; Malfoy, Pureblood, Durmstrang... every one he followed without question. He was heir to one of the most prominent families in the Wizarding world, a Lord in the making.

He hadn't asked for this damn it!

Lucius shook his head softly. "It isn't your fault."

"What are we going to do Lucius?" His mother asked, her voice shaking, almost bordering on hysterical. She hadn't let go of Draco from the moment he'd come home, clinging to his arm with surprisingly strong hands. She was dressed in her nightclothes, her blonde hair tied up in a loose plait at the nape of her neck and her face free of enchantments and makeup. He couldn’t ever remember a time where his mother ever looked less than presentable.

A knock on the door broke the silence they had lapsed into and a house elf entered the study bowing slightly. "I is sorry for the interruption Masters and Miss, but Professor Snape is asking Hector to allow him to floo in."

"Grant him access," Lucius said and a couple of minutes later, Draco's godfather strode in to the study, his billowing black robe snapping behind him. He immediately took a seat on the ottoman in front of Draco and gently took hold of Draco's face in between both his warm hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked tilting Draco's head left to right.

"Other than the obvious, I am just a cauldron full of joy," Draco replied drily.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Draco, you are above that." The Professor let a smile pass through his lips however. Once he made sure himself that Draco was alright, he let go of Draco's face and turned to Lucius who had began serving tea. "Have you given any thought to my idea?"

Lucius dropped a sugar cube in to the dainty china teacup and stirred it with a small spoon. "I have."

"And?" The Professor asked in what Draco recognised it to be his impatient tone.

"What is going on?"

Lucius ignored Narcissa. "Are you absolutely sure you will protect him?"

"With my life."

"Then it is settled," Lucius said, finally taking a sip of the tea.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on?!" His mother snapped.

"You'll be finally getting what you want Narcissa dear."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

But Draco, who was following the conversation much more closely than Narcissa, caught on very quickly. "I'm going to Hogwarts," he breathed.

* * *

Everything happened so quickly after that Draco hadn't had any time to process. Before he knew it, he was being kissed on the cheek by his mother and hugged by his father and then pushed through the floo after the Professor. Despite it all, he still managed to come out of the floo at the other end gracefully, body fully intact. The Professor led the way out of his rooms and in to the corridor. Hogwarts was surprisingly empty for 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked admiring the castle's architecture. The portraits were magnificent, each adorned with beautiful, shining gold frames. The windows, ceiling high, allowed tons of natural light to flood in from the surrounding gardens, all beautifully landscaped in their own right. He'd heard stories about Hogwarts growing up and had dreamt of attending. He'd even received his letter, but knew better than to get his hopes up. His father had wanted him at The Durmstrang Institute and Draco was raised to comply silently and listen to his elders rather than argue against a decision of theirs.

He still kept his letter though. He touched the frayed corners now, the cream envelope in his robe pocket, as he walked down the halls he'd never thought he would.

"Everyone has been called to the Great Hall for an important announcement," the Professor replied stepping on to a staircase. "Be careful, the stairs here are... temperamental." Draco had been about to ask what that meant, but then the staircases began to shift. He quickly grabbed on to the railing to keep from falling.

"Am I the announcement?"

"Yes. You will also be sorted."

"You seem displeased by this."

"Of course I am displeased. My job is to keep you as far away from attention as possible, not put you at the centre of it. The old fool didn’t listen to me however, and as always, went ahead and did what he wanted."

"Are you talking about the Headmaster?" The Professor harrumphed. "It's okay Severus, you can't hide me away from the world no matter how much you, or my parents want to do so."

"Your safety is my utmost concern Draco."

"I know that," Draco smiled. "But I am also a new student entering the sixth year in the middle of October. The students are bound to be curious one way or the other. This way at least the questions will be answered without me having to the answering."

They arrived in front of the large ornate doors of the Grand Hall a few minutes later. Despite his outer cool demeanor, Draco was all jittery nerves and excitement inside. Something heavy settled in his stomach and he swallowed twice to rid his sudden dry throat. A large comforting hand squeezed his shoulder and Draco turned his head to look up at the Professor. "Any last words of encouragement?"

The Professor smirked. "Sort Slytherin or else."

The doors opened with a loud groan and they both stepped inside. Every head in the Great Hall turned in their direction and Draco's instincts triggered automatically. He stood tall, back straight, head held high. With impeccable robes tailored perfectly to compliment his body, velvet cloak pinned at one shoulder with the Malfoy emblem pin, and white blond hair held back in a black ribbon, Draco was well aware of how he looked.

He was every inch Malfoy.

He walked slowly, but purposefully as he followed the Professor to the front of the hall. Severus led him to a lone, three legged stool and ushered him to sit upon it with a wave of his hand. Once sat, Draco finally allowed himself to survey the faces of his fellow students. He could see four rows of long tables clearly from his vantage point, each representing one of the four Hogwarts houses. Not one face stood out to him in particular, though he did manage to catch the eyes of many, all of which contained unconcealed interest.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stepped forward, eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles as he smiled at Draco. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Mr Malfoy," he said buoyantly. His voice had a musical tint to it that matched the odd bright blue robes with glittering gold stars he was wearing. Draco could see why his Father didn't like the man. Lucius Malfoy didn't have time for eccentric people. "It is a rare occurrence indeed to have a student transfer so late in to his years, but fear not, the sorting hat is always prepared to sort Hogwarts students no matter what age."

A mangy, old hat was placed on top of his head and the four tables disappeared from view as his eyes shrouded in darkness. "Ah, if it isn't the youngest Malfoy. I was expecting you six years ago."

"I attended Durmstrang," Draco replied, though he had no idea why he was explaining himself to a hat of all things.

"Indeed, indeed. May I ask why?"

"Father said Hogwarts was no longer a school fit to educate a Malfoy Heir."

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "And what do you think?"

"I cannot form an opinion as I've only just arrived."

"Yet, you are already ten times more comfortable here than you were at Durmstrang," the Hat replied in a self assured tone. Draco chose to remain silent. Unlike his father, Draco did not share the opinion that Durmstrang was a great school. In fact, he rather hated it there. It was forever cold, and the magic always felt dark, and not at all _magical_ as it did in Hogwarts, or even at the Manor.

He was not about to say this out loud however. It would feel too much like betrayal to his father. _Familia ante omnia_ , Draco remembered, family above all else.

"Should I even bother to attempt to lure you to the other houses?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

The Hat sighed. "Very well, it might as well be _SLYTHERIN_!"

The table to his far right erupted in to cheers and applause. Draco hopped off the stool and glanced at Severus who was smiling down at him proudly. Draco bowed to the rest of the Professors sitting at the head table and then turned on his heel heading for the Slytherin table. _His_ table. He was a Slytherin now and damn it felt good.


	2. Two

*** * ***

The feeling didn’t last long.

As soon as he arrived at the table, three students immediately stood up and crowded around him, leering at him in a way that made him uncomfortable. Before he could do anything about it, his arm was grabbed by a large, broad shouldered boy, who rudely pulled him towards the free space on the bench, sitting Draco down next to him.

The scent hit him like a _Petrificus Totalus_ , rich and musky and masculine, causing his entire body to still.

 _Alpha_ , Draco's subconscious whispered.

Draco, in a daze and completely unaware of himself other than the fact that he wanted to please, leaned forward. The boy, the _Alpha_ , was now staring unabashedly down at Draco, dark brown eyes filled with intense desire that shot a pleasurable tingle up Draco's spine. It was intoxicating and rousing and Draco wanted more.

Draco was so close, he could almost taste the pheromones on his tongue. He licked his lips making the Alpha whine in impatience, his eyes now fully blown in lust. Lust for Draco. He was almost there, just a bit closer-

_Thump._

-and then the boy collapsed.

Draco blinked rapidly, the haze around his eyes disappearing as he slowly became in tune with reality. Image became clearer and sound became louder and Draco's instincts began to sizzle down. The Professor stood above the collapsed body, wand in hand, lips pulled back in disgust as he glared at the other two students crouched in defensive stances. "How dare you disobey a direct order from your Head of House?" He said in a quiet, dark tone. The remaining two Alpha's bared their teeth and snarled. The Professor flicked his wand, tightening the glowing bonds around their wrists. "Answer me!"

"The Omega is _mine_ ," one of them, the dark skinned girl, growled, struggling against the binds. The other Alpha was doing the same thing, a blond Gryffindor who was trying his full best to get to closer to Draco’s body.

Draco fought long and hard to extinguish the feeling of fear and the instinct to cower and submit. He was capable of protecting himself. He had a wand in hand, years of magical training under his belt and a vast knowledge of the Dark Arts that would have these Alphas begging him for mercy. There was absolutely no reason for him to be behaving in such a pitiful manner.

The Professor flicked his wand again, so that all three of the Alphas were now in a body bind. "15 points each for not talking the _Praeceptumas Potion_ as mandatory, and a further 25 points for knowingly endangering an Omega."

The Great Hall burst into whispers. Draco wished he could disappear underneath his robes and never come out again. Gone was his confidence and along with it, any ounce of pride he had left. This fucking Omega business was making a mockery out of his life and left him feeling like a fool.

"Quiet!" The Professor commanded.

That stopped the whispers, but nothing could stop the stares. Draco allowed himself to be lifted up from his seat, leaning heavily on his Godfather's arm as he was led out of the Great Hall.

He was so fucking pathetic.

* * *

It had taken an hour and two servings of the Professor’s modified calming draught to rid Draco the last of the Omega effects form his mind and body and now that he was back to his regular state of mind, Draco was taking out his anger in the confines of the Professor’s personal chambers.

“Stop pacing Draco, you’re going to wear a hole in to my carpet,” the Professor chided.

“Twenty minutes! I haven’t even been at Hogwarts for twenty minutes and I’ve already lost Slytherin eighty points!” Draco threw himself in to the armchair besides Severus. “They’re going to hate me.”

“They’re not going to hate you, if anything, they’ll be vying for your attention. You are an Omega after all.”

Draco seethed. “ _Omega_. Omega, omega, omega! That’s all I’ve been hearing for the past three days.” Severus chuckled. “What?” Draco snapped. “Why are you laughing?”

“It’s just good to see you like this. Ever since news broke about your status, you’ve been silent about the issue. I feared that you were ignoring it and pretending it didn’t exist just so you wouldn’t have to deal with it. But now that you have thrown a tantrum, I can see that you are back to your usual self.”

Draco exhaled deeply, lifting his legs up to his chest so he could rest his cheek upon his knees. He thought back to what happened in the Great Hall earlier, how he lost sense of himself and became prisoner to instincts he hadn’t even known he was capable of having. “I hate this Severus.”

“It isn’t always going to be like this Draco. What happened in the Great Hall today was the fault of those students. If they had taken the potion like they were supposed to, you wouldn’t have felt the compulsion to act the way you did.”

Draco remembered Severus mentioning a potion whilst docking points, but he was too deep in self-pity and burning with humiliation to remember the name. “The potion, what does it do?”

“The _Praeceptumas Potion_ is an inhibitor,” the Professor replied. “It curbs an Alpha’s basal instincts around an Omega. It is used as a protective measure to avoid non-consensual coupling.”

“Rape?”

“Exactly,” Severus nodded. “The potion has a 100% success rate except during an Omega’s heat. If an Alpha is near an unclaimed Omega during their heat, then there is no potion on Earth that can stop them from wanting, and in most cases, successfully performing a claiming.”

Draco shivered. _Claiming_ , what a fucking horrible word. “How many Alphas are there at Hogwarts?”

“Four students in total, all but one above the age of 17. But then this particular student has always been an anomaly and should be excluded from all forms of sample groups."

"Houses?"

"Two in Slytherin, two in Gryffindor. Just one staff member.”

“So everyone else are Beta?”

“Nearly everyone in the Wizarding world are Beta. Only a rare number present as Alpha and even then their animal like traits lay dormant beneath their human ones unless triggered by an Omega.” Severus paused, closing the book in his hands to completely focus on Draco. “Omegas only come by once in a century, twice if lucky. A bond between an Alpha and an Omega can result in one of the most solid, loving relationships to ever exist, or one where the power imbalance is so strong, that the Omega is rendered to a position of a glorified pet.

“It was why you were removed from The Durmstrang Institute. Scandinavian laws on Omegas are archaic and make British laws look tame. They do not use the _Praeceptumas_ _Potion_ or take any other preventive measures to protect Omegas from Alphas. They do not consider non-consensual bonding punishable by law and also partake in auctioning less well-off Omega’s to ruthless Alphas who want trophy spouses. At least here, as long as you are in school, you are safe.”

Everything just seemed to get to worse the more questions he asked. He was much more content with being blissfully ignorant and happily pretending the whole thing didn’t even exist. At least then he didn’t have to think about Omega auctioning and being treated as a second class citizen all due to some stupid mutation in his genetic makeup.

Severus seemed to have noticed the direction his thoughts were going as he lifted a hand and brushed it through Draco’s hair. A gesture he hadn’t done since Draco was a child. “It will all be okay.”

“How?” Draco said desperately. “You said it best yourself Severus, Omega’s are nothing but glorified pets.”

“Do you honestly believe that I would let that happen to you? That your parents would allow their only son to be carted off to the next available Alpha?” His silence was met with a light flick on his forehead. “Foolish boy,” the Professor said fondly.

“Foolish I may be, but idealistic I am not, and unless there is a potion which can hinder my own instincts, then there is no possible way I can see myself staying in Hogwarts around five Alphas.”

“Do give us credit child-”

“I am not a child,” Draco muttered.

“- we wouldn’t have brought you to Hogwarts if we didn’t think it was safe. And anyway, it isn’t a potion you require, but extensive training if you want any chance of controlling your instincts.”

That got his attention. Draco sat up a little in his chair and gave the Professor a curious look. “Training?”

“Training.”

“From you?”

“Others will contribute, but yes, primarily myself.”

“Oh,” Draco said.

“Oh indeed,” the Professor said. “Feel better?”

“Much.”

The Professor slapped his calves. “Great. Now off you go, you’ve got double potions tomorrow first thing and I expect you to get top marks in the class. It’s about time someone knocked Granger off her perch.”

* * *

Draco skipped dinner in the Great Hall to unpack his belongings form his trunk and familiarize himself with his new dorm room as well as the layout of Slytherin House. Durmstrang didn’t have houses like they did at Hogwarts. Students were instead arranged in alphabetical order upon arrival in their first year and then paired up with a roommate with whom they shared a two person room with in either _det mannlige tårnet_ * (the male tower) or _det kvinnelige tårnet **[1]**_ (the female tower) depending on gender. They certainly didn’t have large five person dorm rooms, nor fancy common rooms outfitted with expensive furniture and a password protected portal.

He had just finished putting the last of his books and a photo frame of his parents on his nightstand, when the first of his dorm-mates came rushing in to the room, screeching to a stop once he took notice of Draco.

“Hello.”

“Hello,” Draco answered.

“I’m Blaise. Blaise Zabini.” Blaise Zabini was tall, much taller than Draco, and had smooth skin the colour of cocoa and thick black hair held tight in a bun. Draco shook the offered hand and returned the warm smile with a nod of his own.

“I’m Draco Malfoy.”

Blaise grinned. “I don’t think there is a person in this castle who doesn’t know who you are.”

Draco frowned. “Yes, well.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just, you’ve been all anyone could talk about since Dumbledore announced your arrival,” Blaise said, taking a seat on the bed next to Draco, “even earlier for the Slytherins who’ve always viewed you as some sort of pureblood royalty; always heard of, but never seen.”

That was understandable. Despite his parent’s status in the wizarding world, Draco had always been kept away from society, hidden in his Wiltshire manor. His parents kept him sheltered. If it hadn’t been written in the law that he attend public schooling from the ages of 11 to 18, then he was absolutely positive that he’d have been home schooled. Instead, he was sent to Durmstrang, which was supposed to be the safest choice for schooling as his father personally knew the Headmaster there. Considering the current circumstances however, that clearly didn’t seem to be the case anymore.

“Pansy of course didn’t help matters by bragging about your _fabulous_ play dates together as children and how you two were going to marry one day,” Blaise continued.

“Pansy, as in Pansy Parkinson?” Draco asked aghast. Blaise nodded. “She came to my house twice and only because my mother got it in to her head that I was in dire need of social interaction with playmates who weren’t house elves.” He didn’t think he’d ever forget the day when a little girl dressed in frilly robes and bright pink pumps tackled his five year old body to the ground just because he refused to call her pretty. Suffice to say, his mother got over the idea that he needed friends rather quickly once she saw the bruises on his face.

When he told Basie this, he burst into laughter. The kind that came deep from the belly and rumbled in the chest and led to the formation of tears in the corner of the eyes. It was infectious and Draco found himself biting back a smile.

“That sounds like our Pansy,” Blaise said once he calmed down. “Pretty and docile on the outside, vapid and physically abusive within. You’ll learn to love her though.” He ran a finger across the sleek body of Draco’s Nimbus and whistled in appreciation. “You play quidditch?”

Draco shrugged. “I much prefer racing.”

“Competed?”

“No. But I’ve raced a lot against my father and he-”

“-holds the fastest time to ever complete a race in Europe,” Blaise breathed in awe. “Your father’s a legend, especially in Slytherin.”

They continued chatting for a while, exchanging titbits of their childhood and schooling differences with each other, until the rest of the boys returned from dinner. Draco liked Blaise. He was funny, witty and a little uncouth when it came to describing his numerous sexual relationships, but Draco was reserved in that area and perhaps what he found uncouth, was simply the way all teenage boys his age behaved. When the rest of his dorm-mates returned half an hour later, they all introduced themselves to Draco and soon Draco found himself sitting in a circle on the ground playing a rather rigorous game of exploding snap. None of them brought up the incident which took place in the Great Hall, and neither rebuked Draco for losing Slytherin points, which Draco was immensely grateful for.

“You’re one of us,” Theodore Nott had said as they were getting ready for bed. “And Slytherin’s protect their own.”

Draco decided he liked that.

 

[1]  Norwegian translation from Google Translate. If it's wrong, I apologise.

 

 


	3. Three

* * *

The rain pelted heavily against the metal exteriors of the muggle automobiles parked next to the pavement. Lukas recast his warming charm without looking at his wand, his entire focus on the cloaked figure ten yards ahead of him crossing the street. If his sources were correct - and they always were - Florence Blanchet was her name. As usual, Lukas had no idea why he was tracking the muggle woman. Just that his father had showed him her picture and asked him to find out everything he could about her, and whenever Gulliver d’Amboise set him a task, Lukas always followed. Blindly.

Some may say that it was foolish of him.

But those people would never understand the bond Lukas and his father had shared. They would never understand that Lukas owed his life, everything that he was, to his father. That if his father had asked him to kill, Lukas would do so without second thought.

Not that his father would ever ask him to take a life.

Gulliver d’Amboise just wasn’t that type of man. No, Gulliver d’Amboise was a _respectable_ Frenchman, and like all respectable Frenchman, he had disposable people of whom had no relation to the Amboise family to do that kind of that work for him.

Florence Blanchet finally stopped in front of a side door near a bridal boutique which Lukas assumed led to the flats above. He rested a shoulder against the brick wall and crossed his arms as he watched her rummage through her bag. It took her several seconds, but she found her set of keys and proceeded slotting the large, bronze one in to the keyhole. Lukas waited after she stepped inside, and only after he took note of the window form which the light poured out from, did he retreat in to the dark alley nearby and disapparate. 

Chateau d’Amboise was silent when Lukas arrived through the annex doors in the East Wing. All staff had retired for the night and the candles were dimmed down to offer the barest hint of glow over the corridor. He quietly walked across the patterned carpet until he reached the large set of double doors at the end. He knocked twice and entered once he got approval, shutting the door behind him.

His father sat reclined behind a large, oval desk. Floor to ceiling windows spanned the wall behind him looking out to the immaculate rose gardens outside.  His father gestured for him to sit with a plump hand heavily ringed with expensive jewels and offered him a cigar. Lukas accepted the offer and got comfortable in the leather upholstery as he took his first drag.

“It went well I assume?” Gulliver asked.

A rush of smoke escaped his lips and Lukas answered, “She didn’t suspect a thing. I was delusioned the whole time and kept a far enough distance.”

“Did you get what we needed?”

“Home, work, and the address of a colleague she visited after work.”

Gulliver scanned the sheet of parchment and hummed in approval. “I have a meeting set up with Ashford tomorrow. I am positive he will be delighted to see the information I’ve gotten hold of.” From the tone of his father’s voice, Lukas was sure that whoever this Ashford person was, would be less than pleased that Gulliver d’Amboise knew of Florence Blanchet. “Good work Lukas.”

“Thank you father.”

Gulliver placed the parchment in to an open drawer, swapping it with a thicker file which he then proceeded to place on to the middle of his desk. “I have another job for you, it is a difficult one, I won’t sugar coat it. The person we want is high profile and is protected by some of the best, even if he doesn’t know it.”

“No job is impossible father,” Lukas replied on auto pilot. “If you want this person badly, then I will get him for you.”

His father gave him a knowing, almost shrewd smile as he pushed the thick file with his index finger towards Lukas. “This person isn’t for me my dear boy, he is for you.”

Lukas frowned. He didn’t understand. For him? What could Lukas possibly require a person for? “I’m afraid I’m not following?”

“His name is Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy’s son.” Lukas shot up in his seat, grabbing the file as he greedily scanned the parchment. “He’s been kept out of society, away from parties and anywhere journalists could get hold of him. Therefore there aren’t many pictures of him and the only one I could obscure was the one you are looking at.” A picture of a young, flaxen haired child with rounded cheeks and a pale face stared back at him. “It was taken on his first day at Durmstrang. Of course, he has left the school and presently attends Hogwarts.”

“Why wait till now to go after the boy? Why not have me transfer to Durmstrang whilst I was still in school?” Lukas asked, surprised, and a little hurt that his father had kept this information from him for so long. He could understood, and was content, with not knowing about the other cases, but this… this was personal.

His father shook his head. “You wouldn’t have been able to do anything then. This boy is the Malfoy heir. He is trained to spot people like you from a mile away and even if he wasn’t as smart, you would’ve been three years senior. Communication would’ve been terribly difficult in a school like Durmstrang where pupils are segregated by year groups.”

“What’s changed now?” If anything, the boy would be much older and wiser and surely Hogwarts was going to be much harder to get infiltrate considering that Lukas no longer qualified as a student.

His father didn’t seem to share his worries however, as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He swirled the amber liquid and only after taking a sip did he say, “Everything has changed Lukas. Everything.” And as Gulliver settled in to recounting how he had obtained the information, Lukas kept replying the one word that stood out from the second it left his father’s mouth, reached his ears and processed in Lukas’s brain.

 _Malfoy_.

This boy he was to go after was a Malfoy. The son of the man who was responsible for killing, no, _murdering_ his mother and leaving Lukas alone and helpless in a world he barely understood. And now, almost twelve years later, he was being presented the chance to finally avenge his mother’s death. Perhaps by killing his beloved child, Lucius Malfoy will finally understand the pain he put Lukas through all those years ago. Perhaps my murdering his son, Lukas will be able to destroy Lucius Malfoy the same way Lucius Malfoy almost destroyed him.

“- told me Draco Malfoy was an Omega, I was shocked. Delighted of course, but shocked.”

Lukas froze.

Malfoy’s son was an Omega? How the fuck was he meant to brutally murder him if he was a fucking Omega?!

“I can hear you thinking Lukas, and yes, I haven’t forgotten you are an Alpha,” his father said too calmly for Lukas’s liking.

“Then you must know the likelihood that I will bond with the Omega?!”

“For any other Alpha, I wouldn’t risk it,” his father said. “But you Lukas, you have always been extraordinary. From the second I met you, I recognized that about you and after all that you have done for me, done for the family, I can see that I was right. You have impeccable control. Your instincts don’t rule you; you rule them. I have full faith that your need for revenge will outweigh the instinct to bond with the child of the man who murdered your mother. You will do what is right.”

Lukas wasn’t as optimistic. Sure everything his father had said about him had held true so far, but his control hadn’t ever been tested by a real life Omega before.

He’d never had the chance to avenge his mother either, another part of him argued.

Lukas’ resolve hardened. “I’ll do it.”

Gulliver beamed with pride. “Good lad!”

As Lukas took another drag of his cigar, he couldn’t help but think that this Omega would be his downfall.

* * *

“Again Draco!”

Draco gave the Professor a dirty look. “I’m trying my best!”

“Well, clearly it isn’t good enough. Again!”

Draco grumbled unhappily and refused to get up. He was perfectly content with laying on the ground, even if it did mean that he was going to get his clothes covered in dust and spilt potion residue. He was tired and hungry and bloody done with it all. Training wasn’t going at all like how Draco expected. Instead of the quick fix and easy solution he’d been hoping for, he’d got a strict schedule of two point five hours of physical and mental torture after lessons had ended for every day of the week, and a further three hours on Saturday. What had he been thinking choosing to take six NEWT subjects? Clearly he didn’t have enough time to dedicate to his studies with this useless farce of a training Severus had him doing. At the rate Draco was going, he’d be lucky to even pass at least one of his subjects.

And that wasn’t even the least of his problems.

In just shy under two months, he’d be experiencing his first heat and it was something he was neither mentally, nor physically looking forward too. Everything he had read about Omega heats, only fuelled to infuriate him more. Apparently he’d be so out of it, that he’d willingly let anything with a functioning prick fuck him raw. In fact, according to the literature, he would be practically be begging for it.

How crude.

“Get up Draco,” the Professor commanded, voice now closer than it was before. Draco popped open one eye and found himself staring at the shiny buttons of Severus’s black robes. He groaned and turned his head away.

“Tired Severus,” he mumbled

Severus sighed. “You have been looking weary recently.”

“Oh, thanks, that makes me feel much better.”

Severus ignored the remark. “Have you been sleeping well? Eating?” Draco shook his head. “Get up, dinner started ten minutes ago. Let’s get some food in you before you faint and your mother storms in to the school and starts hexing me for not looking after her beloved _ChouChou_.”

Draco sprung up immediately and glared at the Professor’s tall back as they began to leave the classroom. “I thought we both agreed not to mention that _nickname_ in public.”

Severus snorted, but remained silent on their way to dinner. Draco, however, noticed the slight smirk on his godfather’s lips and silently cursed his mother for using that embarrassing endearment in front of Severus. Soon they arrived at the Great Hall and they parted ways; Draco towards Slytherin and Severus towards the Head table. Draco slid on to the bench in between Blaise and Theo and skipped the main tray of food in favour for a bowl of strawberry ice cream with hundreds and thousands scattered on top. Pansy, who sat opposite, gave his bowl a disdainful glance.

“What?” Draco said, lips wrapped around his spoon full of sugar overload.

“Strawberry. Really Draco? How NOCD[1],” she sniffed and returned to her green tea ice cream, which in Draco’s personal opinion, tasted like shit. He rolled his eyes, and just to spite her, he spooned a large scoop from his bowl and slurped it in to his mouth, tongue darting out to lick every last drop.

“Yum,” he whispered. Theo nudged him in the ribs with a pointy elbow, nearly causing him to drop his spoon. “Theo, you skinny bastard, that hurt!”

Theo cocked his head to the left. “You might want to stop with the visuals, Vaisey looks like he’s ready to ditch his steak and have _you_ instead for dinner.” Draco glimpsed in the direction Theo’s head was tilted and found himself staring straight in to Vaisey’s dark brown eyes. Vaisey sent him a wink and Draco immediately turned back to face his bowl. “You know their detention is over and they’re going to be allowed back in to Slytherin.”

Draco nodded. Vaisey and the other Alpha’s had been given a month’s worth of detention and along with it, were prohibited from entering Slytherin. The two seventh years therefore slept in the hospital wing for the duration, whilst the lone Gryffindor lucked out and got to sleep in his own dorm. Draco wasn’t stupid. He knew they were being kept away in order to minimise his interaction with them, and though he disliked being treated like a fucking damsel in distress, he was secretly grateful for it.

He pushed his bowl away and stood up. “What’s wrong?” Theo asked.

“Not hungry anymore.”

His friends exchanged looks and then stood up too. Pansy grabbed his deserted bowl and added an extra scoop of ice cream before transfiguring a fork in to a lid and tucking the whole thing it in to her satchel. “It’s not going in to my stomach,” she snapped when she noticed all the amused looks she’d garnered.

“Aw Pans,” Blaise cooed draping an arm around her as they walked out of the Great Hall, “you really are just a genuine sweetheart aren’t you?”

“Fuck off.”

* * *

Lukas portkeyed in to the Magical Arrivals Lounge at the British Ministry of Magic on a wet Sunday morning. The attendant, a middle aged man dressed in dark blue robes with a shiny golden badge pinned to his chest with the name Timothy etched on to it asked to his identification parchment. Lukas handed them over without a fuss and waited patiently as Timothy cast the necessary authenticity spells over it.

“Wand.”

Lukas slid his ten inch, blackthorn wand with a dragon heartstring core out from his wand holster and handed it over to be weighed.

“Step in to the chamber and hold your breath for five seconds.” Timothy pointed towards the three walled metal stall with a transparent door next to his desk. Lukas stepped inside reluctantly. He’d heard all about the Thief’s Downfall back in France and he wasn’t very fond of the idea of getting wet. Nevertheless, he stood still and let the water from the showerhead wash over him revealing no glamours on his person, and proving that he wasn’t polyjuiced as somebody else. Timothy watched all this through the door and then unlocked it to let Lukas out, casting a drying charm over his wet clothes. He handed Lukas his parchment after stamping them along with Lukas’s wand and also gave him a leaflet about the Ministry of Magic.

“The floo ports are straight ahead and then the first right. Please take care to use an appropriate amount of floo powder. Enjoy your stay in Great Britain,” he said in a monotone voice before moving on to the next person in line.

Lukas flooed to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and booked a room for one night. He sent a short letter to his father telling him that he’d arrived, and then settled in to the small, rickety bed. He took out the 3x4 photograph out from his pocket and raised it above his head. He wondered if the child in the picture resembled the sixteen year old he was after, or would he be so vastly different that Lukas wouldn’t be able to recognise him at all?

 

 

 

[1] NOCD – Not our class darling.


	4. Four

* * *

Severus was in a bad mood. The other students may have not noticed it, thinking that the Professor acted no different than on any other given day, but Draco could spot the differences quite easily. The constant remarks about the incompetence of a handful of students (including Slytherin), the permanent frown on his face and add on the fact that they were doing a double lesson of entirely theory, Draco was sure that something of large proportions was bothering the Professor. He knew better than to ask during lesson though, and instead waited for the end, packing his books in to his satchel as slow as possible so that everyone could leave.

“You coming?” Theo, the only one of his roommates taking NEWT potions, asked. He had his bag packed and over his shoulder looking ready to go. 

Draco shook his head. “Need to talk to the Professor.”

Theo grimaced, his face clearly expressing what he thought about the idea. “Shall I wait for you outside?”

“It’s okay, you go to lunch.”

“You sure?”

“I am not a child that needs babying Theodore,” he snapped, shoving his final book in with a particularly harsh thrust. 

Theo raised his hands in the air and backed away. “Just looking out for you Malfoy.” Draco waited for his friend to leave before approaching the Professor’s office. He knocked for propriety’s sake and then commenced to enter anyway.

“Draco? Is something the matter?”

Draco took a seat on the lone guest chair. “I should be asking you that. You seem angry.”

“The old coot’s lost it,” Severus said harshly.

“Old coot? Do you mean the Headmaster?”

“Of course I do. Who else in this godforsaken castle is more foolish than him? Do you know what he has done? He’s gone and gotten an apprentice even though I told him, countless of times, that I didn’t have time for a puppy following me around, not when I’ve got you.” Draco pretended not to be insulted by the last part. He was sure that Severus hadn’t meant to liken him to a dog.

Well, almost sure.

“Why would you need an apprentice in the first place?”

“I don’t. It’s part of the Further Magical Educational Programme,” Severus spat like it was something that he found offensive.

“What’s that?”

“Apprenticeship programme. It’s relatively new and the subjects rotate every year. This year I got the unfortunate privilege to help mould another incompetent mind. As if I don’t do enough teaching as it is,” he added bitterly.

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting just a tad bit,” Draco said, hiding a grin when the Professor glared at him. “Come on, think about it. He can help you out, do your marking for you, prep the stores… you’ll have loads of free time to do whatever Severus’s like doing.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And if I told you that this new apprentice is an Alpha?”

“He’s a what?!” Draco yelled, sitting up straight. “Has Dumbledore gone mad?!”

“Now who’s overreacting?”

“Now is not the time to be smug Severus! How in the seven hells am I going to behave around this Alpha? Any training we’ve done so far has been futile if I’m being completely honest about it. At least Vaisey’s on the potion. If this Alpha is anything like him, then I’m as good as bonded.”

“You are being melodramatic.” Severus took a sip of his tea with one hand and waved his other in the air. “He will be on the potion, just like everyone else.”

Draco quietened down. “Will he take it?”

“Old fool that he is, the Headmaster isn’t actually stupid. He wouldn’t put you, or any of his students in obvious danger. Of course the Alpha will take it. He’d have to if he wanted to stay here.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that an older, much more experienced Alpha is going to be roaming the same halls as me.”

“Then you must learn to protect yourself,” the Professor affirmed. “Work harder during your training sessions, be aware of your surroundings and travel in a pair or a group outside of your common room.” The last one wouldn’t be hard seeing as his friends rarely left him alone for a second, especially since Vaisey was back in Slytherin. The seventh year Alpha really was a brute of a boy, always leering at Draco and making hissed comments on the off chance that they were next to each other.

Draco stepped in to the corridor a few minutes later. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed the body that fell in to step next to him until a voice said, “You okay?" Draco startled immediately and raised his wand snapping his neck around. “Nott! Fuck, you’re lucky I didn’t hex your balls off.”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Theo chuckled.

“Don’t sneak up on me again and you won’t.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Just the usual, Alpha’s ruining my life.”

“Vague.”

Draco hummed. “Were you waiting for me all this time?”

“Uh huh. Can’t let Vaisey get to you on my watch, Pansy’ll have my guts.”

“I’m not-”

“- a child,” Theo sang. “We know. But Malfoy, you _are_ an Omega, and like it or not, in this world Omega’s need protecting.”

There’s only so much of one thing you can hear at a time until you start to believe it yourself, and for Draco, that meant accepting that due to his status as an Omega, he needed to have protection. The only thing he really had power over was to choose whether he was going to depend on others for the rest of his life, or if we was going to start protecting himself.

“Where are you going?!” Theo shouted at Draco’s back.

“Library.”

“But what about lunch?”

Draco rolled his eyes at Theo and grabbed a first year Hufflepuff walking past. “Go to the Great Hall and find Blaise Zabini. Do you know who Zabini is?” The girl nodded. “Great. When you find him, tell him that Nott,” Draco pointed at Theo, “and Malfoy are in the library and need him to bring us food. Can you do that?”

“You haven’t said please.”

“Oh for Salazar’s sake, will you _please_ do that for me?”

The Hufflepuff grinned. “I shall,” she said and he let go off her arm and stood up. 

“Thank you,” he said quickly, before she could berate him about that also. Soon Draco, Theo, Blaise and Pansy were sitting around a round table in the back of the library, Theo happily gorging out on the cheese and pickle sandwiches Blaise had brought them. Draco ignored his plate, too busy flicking through the pages of a large, ancient tome with his wand.

“What are you doing Draco?” Pansy asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? I am reading.”

“I can see that. I meant, for what purpose are you reading?”

“Research.”

“About?” Draco lifted up his tome so that Pansy could read the title. “ _Law and Literature: An in Depth Look in to the Magical Laws of the British Isles_. What the devil do you need to read a book on magical laws for?”

“I told you already Pansy, research.”

“Why, have you committed a crime?”

“No I- ah ha!” Draco brought the book closer to his face. He ran his finger down the columns until he found what he was looking for. He read through the passage quickly, anger bubbling in his veins as he took in word after word.

He’d never thought about inequality in the wizarding world before. Sure, there was a hierarchy, with purebloods at the top, and squibs at the bottom. He was well aware of the restricted rights put upon non-wizarding entities and was perfectly comfortable with living in an uneven world. After all, the restrictions didn’t affect him. He was a Malfoy, pureblood, his family a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight, why should he worry about the dregs of society?

Except… now he was one of them, wasn’t he?

When he got to the end of the list, he pushed the book away in revulsion. Pansy immediately snatched it up and Draco could tell at once that she had found what he was reading from the way her black eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “This is barbaric,” she said breathlessly, eyes still glued to the page.

“Read number five,” Draco said, teeth clenched tightly. “Out loud.”

_“Omegas are prohibited from purchasing any property, land or businesses.”_

“Read the one after.”

 _“Omegas are prohibited from inheriting any property, land, or sums of money,”_ Pansy read to the shocked silence of everyone on the table. “You’re the only heir Draco, what’s going to happen to your fortune?”

“Well unless my parents birth another child, it’ll all go to my bonded Alpha.” _Along with my name, bank accounts and my freedom._ Draco could feel the beginnings of a tension headache building up behind his eyes. He tried to imagine himself in the future, conforming to these laws, forgetting he had any self-respect, being submissive-

-he squeezed his eyes shut.

He couldn’t do it. _Would not_ do it. His entire life he’d been told that the wizarding world was his for the taking. That anything he wanted, he could have with a swish of a wand, or a fat check promising vast amounts of gold with a flourish of his parent’s signature on the dotted line.

What he was _not_ told however, was that his magic would have to be bound to some brutish animal who’d force Draco to handover everything that was rightfully his.

He opened his eyes. “That is not going to happen,” he said with a hardened voice.

“Of course it won’t,” Theo said, grabbing two books, passing one of them to Blaise. “We’ll help you find a way out of this.”

“You will?” He asked, not at all expecting anyone to help him.

“Don’t sound so surprised Draco. We are your friends after all,” Pansy chided.

“And also, could you imagine someone like Vaisey getting a hand on your fortune?”

“Blaise!”

“It’s true!” Blaise argued.

“He does make a valid point,” Draco agreed.

“Of course it’s valid. I’m more than just a pretty face you know. Now,” Blaise heaved the book in front of him open, “let’s read the shit out of these laws.”

Several hours later, and Draco was exhausted. Blaise and Pansy were both fast asleep and he and Theo were exchanging yawns every few minutes. They had found the laws on restricting Omegas easily enough, but there was nothing in the books about freeing them. They then tried to find any loopholes around the inheritance laws, that being Draco’s main concern, but no such luck on that front either. He wasn’t ready to give up though. Books clearly weren’t going to help. He just had to think outside the box. He said the last part out loud and Theo muttered a response.

“What was that?”

Theo rubbed his eyes as he fought off another yawn. “I said, we need Granger.”

Draco knitted his eyebrows together. “The bushy haired boffin you fancy?”

“I do _not_ fancy her,” Theo blushed.

“You stare at the back of her horrific hair every Arithmancy lesson with a helplessly tragic look on your face.” Draco snorted. “It is rather pathetic if I say so myself.”

“Fuck off. See if I ever give you advice again.”

Draco nudged him in the shoulder. “I apologise. Go on, enlighten me on how Granger will be any sort of help towards my, so far, impossible situation?”

“Do you know about the House Elves Equal Wage Act?”

“Don’t remind me. Father threw an apoplectic fit when that law got passed. He refused to pay the wages and the Ministry warned us that they would take the elves away. Mother had to hex his mouth shut and threaten him that unless he was going to do all the cooking, cleaning and gardening himself, he had no right to be throwing a temper tantrum. He gave in, though there isn’t a day he doesn’t curse the person responsible behind the bill.”

“Well you can tell your father that Granger was behind that. She lives for helpless causes and roped Harry Potter in to campaigning with her. They’re friends you know? In the end, the Ministry agreed to let her present her case in front of the High Cabinet Members. Though nobody exactly knows what went on in that courtroom, she came out victorious,” Theo finished with a hint of awe in his tone.

“So what you’re saying is that if we get Granger to look at these laws-”

“-she’ll help you in a heartbeat. There is a problem though.”

Draco groaned. “What?”

“She hates your father. Saw him mistreating one of your house-elves one summer at Gringotts and had complained about it very loudly during her protests. In fact, I think it was _because_ of him she started SPEW. Funny that.”

Draco rubbed the space between his eyes for a few moments. Father issues aside, Granger could possibly be an asset. She was definitely smart enough, that was for sure and she already had experience fighting the Ministry on their stubborn laws.

She also had a very powerful friend.

He exhaled loudly. “Right, here’s what we’re going to do.”

* * *

An overflowing file with parchment spilling out of it dropped on to the table opposite Draco. Bushy brown hair was the next thing he saw as Hermione Granger pulled out a chair and sat down with a determined posture. He was pleased, though he kept it well hidden behind the mask of innocent confusion he greeted her with. It had taken three days of placing books with pages strategically open to Omega laws in front of the Gryffindor Prefect and making sure she just happened to walk by whenever Draco complained about Vaisey’s unsavoury comments and how awful it would be to be seen as property in the eyes of the law once he left Hogwarts, that he finally got a note from her during Arithmancy, telling him to meet her in the library.

“You know, you could’ve just asked for my help,” she said, pushing back her unruly hair away from her face. She wasn’t what one would call particularly beautiful, especially at a first glance. She didn’t seem to care for her appearance like Pansy and other witches their age did and dressed in what Draco would call ‘frumpy’ attire. Knitted jumpers, and woolly skirts and sensible shoes.

And a book. She was always with a book.

“Whatever do you mean Hermione Granger?” Draco said at the same time as Theo said,

“We thought you wouldn’t help because of who Draco’s father is.”

Draco dropped the innocent act. He shouldn’t have brought Theo to this meeting. Honestly, the enamoured fool had been behaving like a nervous bunny ever since they received the note. Hermione Granger must’ve either been really oblivious to Theo’s attentions or she was rather good at pretending that she didn’t notice them.

“What _is_ your opinion on house-elves?” She directed the question at Draco with a precarious look in her eyes that warned Draco that one wrong word and he could forget about wanting her help. For a fleeting second, he considered lying, saying he fully supported house-elves rights and had done so ever since he was a child. But Hermione Granger seemed like the type of person who could smell bullshit from a mile away so he settled for the truth.

“In the past I wouldn’t have cared. Enslaving house-elves was normal for us, but then so are restricting Omegas. Now that I am in their position it is easier to emphasise and harder to claim ignorance.” Draco chewed his bottom lip as he tried to make sense of his words. “What I am trying to say is, it would be very hypocritical of me to want freedom for myself and yet support the mistreatment of other magical sentient beings.”

His answer seemed to sit well with Hermione Granger. “Okay then, I’ll help you. Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

“I am.”

“Meet me at the Three Broomsticks. I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

“Okay.” Hermione Granger stood up and with a sharp nod to each of them, she spun on her heel and exited the library.

“She’s magnificent isn’t she,” Theo sighed.

* * *

Draco looped the giant woollen scarf twice around his neck as he stepped out in to the courtyard where other students, similarly dressed in winter attire, stood around in clusters of small groups. Theo and Blaise walked alongside him and the three of them made their way to Flinch to hand in their permission slips. The idea of a Hogsmeade weekend was a marvel to Draco, who in his previous boarding school, was confined within cold castle walls until it was holiday time. Durmstrang didn’t have a nearby village and even if they did, he doubted Headmaster Karkaroff would’ve allowed them off campus. Draco almost wasn’t allowed to go this weekend either; his mother had outright refused his request citing an outing far too dangerous in his ‘fragile condition’. Her reasoning had sparked an outrage in Draco and he’d sent dozens of letters with an irritated Aloysius to his father - the weaker parent - badgering him until he’d signed the permission slip. His mother was no longer on speaking terms with his father, which, if he was being honest, did not at all feel guilty about. After all, he _had_ been the cause of most of their cold wars since he was a child anyway. He was certain his mother would forgive his father soon enough.

A large shadow fell over him and Draco turned around, losing his balance as he collided with a large stomach. Luckily, Theo caught him in time before he could fall to the ground. “Ah, sorry there Malfoy, di’nt think you was gonna turn ‘round there,” Hagrid, the owner of the stomach, said, voice deep and gruff befitting that of a half giant.

“Is there something the matter Hagrid?” Blaise asked with an ease of familiarity. He and Vince were the only sixth year Slytherins taking CoMC and whilst the rest of their house were of the opinion that Hagrid was an incompetent teacher, Blaise was rather fond of the man saying he reminded him of his mother’s third husband. Draco hadn’t asked for further details after that.

“Just ‘ere to chaperone young Malfoy.”

“Chaperone?” Draco repeated, taken back. “I don’t need a chaperone.”

“Dumbledore’s orders.” Hagrid shrugged. “Can’t ‘ave you walkin’ ‘round Hogsmeade all by yourself now can we? Your father would ‘ave Dumbledore sacked if a single hair on your blond head was harmed.”

“So you’re going to follow me around?”

“Don’t worry, you won’t even notice I’m here.” Draco appraised Hagrid’s 11ft frame and raised a sceptical eyebrow, which was entirely lost on Hagrid who clapped his hands together making a nearby third year jump in fright. “Righ’. Shall we get goin’ then?”

The three of them walked towards the village, Hagrid's enormous body casting a permanent shadow over them. Draco tried to rein in his anger as best as he could, but a little of it slipped as he kicked a large pebble with frustration. It wasn't fair. None of the other students had chaperones breathing down their backs. How was he supposed to fight for his independence if he was going to be coddled by his own parents every step of the way?

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Blaise ditched them in favour for Lisa Turpin and her flirty smiles. Draco, still bitter, turned to Theo then and said, “You can go off if you want to. _You_ don’t need chaperoning after all.”

But Theo laughed. “Try to sound less convincing why don’t you? And anyway, somebody’s got to show you around Hogsmeade.”

The first stop they made was Honydukes and Draco instantly fell in love. Everywhere he looked there was a jar jam-packed to the top with sugary delights. He was positively salivating. Hagrid had waited outside the shop, which was a good idea seeing how insanely packed it was in there. Most of the students were third year, who like him, were probably experiencing this slice of heaven for the first time.

“So what would you like?”

“Everything Theodore. I would like everything.”

They didn’t buy everything. It would’ve been impossible to do so. But they did buy enough to stock them both until the next Hogsmeade weekend. He just hoped his mother didn’t check his Gringotts balance, or she’d stop sending him his Monday care packages. And as much as he agreed that Honeydukes was a mecca to all things sweet, there was still nothing quite like Tissy’s elf-made chocolate eclairs. Once they were outside, they shrunk their bags and stuffed them in to their pockets and made their way to where Hagrid was waiting.

“Where next?”

“What’s the time?”

Draco took out his pocket watch and studied the golden needles. “Almost eleven.”

“Let’s head to the Three Broomsticks.”

They headed down the cobbled street towards the pub. Draco admired the quaint village as he chewed on a liquorice wand. “It’s sort of nice here,” he said to himself.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been before,” Theo said, turning to face him.

“I didn’t attend Hogwarts before. There was no reason to visit when there was Diagon Alley, and even then, Mother almost always preferred portkeying to Europe for clothes and such.”

“It must be so hard having villas in Rome, Barcelona, Paris, New Yo-”

“Shut up. Don’t pretend you’re any different _Nott_.” Draco shoved him, now grinning too.

Theo shrugged. “I’ve never been abroad.”

Draco stared at him. “Really?”

“Father isn’t fond of portkeying.” Draco didn’t ask about his mother. Even he knew that she had died days after Theo was born.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? It isn’t your fault.” Theo tilted his head back against the brick wall behind him. Draco hadn’t realised when they had stopped, only that they had and were now standing by the apothecary. From the corner of his eye he could see Hagrid a few metres to his left, face turned away, no doubt trying to give them some space. Perhaps the half-giant wasn’t as bad as his fellow Slytherins made him out to be.

“My family isn’t like yours Draco,” Theo said softly. “If I had presented as an Omega, my father would’ve sold me off to the first buyer.”

 _Fucking hell Theodore._ Draco was about to say something when suddenly, Theo’s body froze from head to toe, a sure sign of a _Petrificus Totalus_ , But before he could do anything, someone grabbed Draco’s arm from behind and a hand covered his mouth. With a loud _crack_ , they’d both disapparated.

Draco’s eyes widened once he appeared in what seemed to be an abandoned alleyway. It was dark and had a distinct smell of rotten salamander eggs mixed with cat urine. He struggled against the tight hold of his abductor. “Stop squirming.”

Draco stopped immediately, his heart thudding erratically against his ribcage as if he’d just preformed a Wronski Fient 100 ft. in the air and had found out on the way down that he no longer had his broom in his hands.

He knew that voice.

He couldn’t forget that voice if tried.

Vaisey chuckled harshly, hot breath tickling Draco’s ear causing him to flinch. “Good bitch.”

An indignant sound left Draco’s muffled mouth and Vaisey shifted his arm so that it was now curled around his throat and _squeezed_. Tears sprung up in to Draco’s eyes as he struggled for breath, his nails digging in to Vaisey’s meaty arm in a futile attempt to get himself released. When Vaisey did finally let go, Draco’s knees gave way and he fell to all fours, gasping for air and coughing at the same time. Vaisey wasn’t feeling merciful however and yanked Draco’s head back seconds after, nearly pulling his hair out from his roots. A sharp pain erupted, beginning at the top of his skull and spreading down the side of his neck and Draco cried out in agony. ~~~~

“Did you think a little potion was going to stop me from wanting you? From having you?” Vaisey squatted to his level and pressed his crooked nose in to Draco’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Smells so fucking good. Every night in that hospital bed, away from Slytherin was torture. Knowing that I could’ve had you. Could’ve fucked you.” Vaisey groaned in pleasure. “Gonna fuck you.”

He should scream, he thought, as his cloak was torn apart. Push the burly chest with his crushed fingers and get the fuck away. But Vaisey now had his shirt unbuttoned and a hand on his trouser fastenings all the while grinning the grin of a man who had lost all faculty of rational thought. “This is all your fault. You made me do this. You made me lose control.”

There was nothing Draco could’ve said to that really. Because if he hadn’t been an Omega, then this would’ve never happened.


	5. An Interlude

* * *

“Hogwarts is not safe anymore!”

“It was one person Narcissa and he has been expelled,” Professor Severus Snape said, taking a small step back when Narcissa turned a furious shade of red.

“ _Expelled?!_ My son was almost taken against his will and you are telling me that the most his perpetrator received was expulsion? I want him in Azkaban!”

“The law-”

“I was born a Black, and married a Malfoy Lucius. Do not tell me that there aren’t ways to get around the law.”

“If it were different circumstances, do you not think I would’ve done something by now?” Lucius replied. “The situation is far beyond our control Narcissa and as much as it pains me to say this, our son is much safer at Hogwarts under its protections than he is with us. Consider what Severus is saying, Draco needs to learn to fight.”

“Have you gone insane?! With what sane mind makes you think that he needs more exposure?”

“This one is different Narcissa. You have to trust us. He saved our boy, he would not harm him.”

“You have to forgive me Severus, but I do not believe you.”

“Regardless of what you believe or do not believe Narcissa, my decision remains intact. Draco will train with the Alpha. It his only chance of survival.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams.
> 
> That is all. 
> 
>  
> 
> No wait, I'm sorry. Seriously, I tired to write but I didn't have time. All I could think about was chemistry and maths and I know this a pitiful update, but it's the only way I could force myself to get back on track. This was part of an actual chapter, but I scraped the whole thing because I loathed it. I'm still in need of a beta so if anyone is up for reading future crappy chapters and offering constructive criticism let me know. 
> 
> Also, thanks for the comments and kudos and everything. Makes me feel great and bad that I'm so shit at updating.
> 
> :)


End file.
